


Susurration

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [994]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A miracle occurs perhaps? Or perhaps not? Who knows with Gibbs. Still Tony finally makes it to the store to pick up decorations for the holiday party.





	Susurration

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/19/2002 for the word [susurration](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/19/susurration).
> 
> susurration  
> A whispering sound; a soft murmur.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/102520.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 15: Jingle Bells](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/117296.html) theme. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Susurration

# 

Day 15: Jingle Bells

After Tony returned to the bullpen, Gibbs barked, “DiNozzo, my office.”

“What do you think you're doing?” Gibbs growled as soon as the elevator doors closed, flipping the force stop switch.

“My job.” Tony glared back. “He's not ready to talk. Let him stew for a couple of days and try again. There are rules about working past normal business hours, you know?”

Gibbs grunted. “I take it you have plans?” Gibbs grumbled jealously.

Tony smiled. “You’re going to have to work harder at not being grumpy Gibbs and I don’t have plans. We have plans.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. 

“We still have to finish decorating for the team holiday party. You do remember it’s tomorrow, don’t you?”

“I remember. What more do we need to do? I thought my house was already decorated.”

“You think just putting up a Christmas tree counts as decorating?”

“Yes.” Gibbs grunted.

“You have got a lot to learn.” Tony started the elevator back up.

Gibbs stared at Tony half in wonder and half in fear of what awaited him. As they exited the elevator, a susurration ran through NCIS headquarters. It was unheard of for someone to go into Gibbs’ office for a dressing down and come out smiling like Tony just did. 

“Probie and Probette. We have the rest of the day off. Gibbs and I have some shopping to do.” Tony announced cheerily.

Gibbs scowled at Tony, but didn’t contradict him, even though Gibbs knew this was going to ruin his reputation at work.

“Really?” McGee couldn’t help asking. Gibbs letting them go early when they had a suspect to interrogate was unheard of.

“Better hurry.” Gibbs growled.

McGee and Bishop glanced at each other before hurriedly packing their bags and taking off. Tony skipped to his desk and started packing. Gibbs shook his head and returned to his desk. He still had paperwork he needed to finish. 

“Come on, Gibbs. I can’t go shopping alone.” Tony paused, continuing almost threateningly. “Unless you want no say in how your house is decorated.”

“I need to finish this paperwork.”

“It can wait until tomorrow.”

Gibbs made the mistake of looking up at Tony who was directing his puppy dog eyes at him. Gibbs caved. “Fine. Let’s go shopping."

As they headed for Gibbs' car, Gibbs mumbled, "I still don’t see what else we need for decorations.” 

Tony smirked and followed, not bothering to explain. He’d leave his car in the NCIS parking garage tonight. There was no reason for them both to drive when they were going to the same place.

“Look at the jingle bells!” Tony exclaimed. 

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Tony rush to the display of bells. “I don’t think my house needs any jingle bells.”

“Of course, it does. Don’t be silly. We need to put some on the door, so that it can announce the arrival of guests.”

“And what else do we need for decorations?”

“Well, Abby would never forgive us if there wasn’t mistletoe.”

“I’ll handle the mistletoe.”

“Great. I’ll get the rest of the items we need.”

“There’s more?”

“Of course! We must make the whole living room feel like Christmas. Not just the tree.”

“Enjoy yourself. I’ll be back with the mistletoe.”

“Don’t worry, I will. This will be the best holiday party ever.”

Tony browsed the store looking for just the right set of decorations to go with their Christmas tree. It had to be perfect or Abby would never let him plan a party again and sometimes they all needed a break from her overboard planning. Though, he had to admit that she did know how to throw a party. They needed something special to commemorate the first Holiday Party held at Gibbs’ house. 

“What about that one?” Gibbs suggested, startling Tony out of his thoughts.

Tony looked to where Gibbs was pointing to see a beautiful christmas dog and cat designed as a floor decoration and another set designed as a lamp and yet another set for a wall ornament.

Turning to Gibbs, Tony gave him a hearty kiss. “They’re perfect!”

Tony quickly gathered them up and added them to the shopping cart filled with mistletoe and the other items they’d decided on. He looked at the cart with a frown on his face. There was something still missing.

“Are you perhaps looking for this?” Gibbs proposed, displaying a lovely holly and ivy garland. Shannon and Kelly had always enjoyed placing garland along the couch to make it more festive.

“That’s it.That’s what’s missing. How did you know?”

“Shannon always said the house wasn’t decorated unless the couch was lined with garland.”

Tony kissed Gibbs again just because he could and dragged him off to the checkout line. Now that they had all the decorations, they needed to get back to Gibbs’ house and actually start decorating. Tony couldn’t help bouncing a little in impatience.

It had been a long time since he’d been so excited for anything, but especially for something related to Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
